Administering fluids containing medicine or nutrition to a patient via a patient's nose, mouth, or abdomen are known. Fluids can be delivered to the patient by gravity flow or may involve utilizing a flow control apparatus, such as a peristaltic pump through a pump set at a controlled rate of delivery. The feeding apparatus for administering fluids to the patient typically has a housing that includes at least one motor operatively coupled to a mechanism that is engaged with a feeding set or pump set by progressively compressing a tubing of the feeding set to drive the fluid through the tubing at the controlled rate. In typical rotary peristaltic pumps, the motor is operatively connected to a shaft that rotatably drives a pump rotor. The rotating pump rotor engages the tubing of the feeding set, pinching off a portion of the tubing and pushing the feeding fluid forward of the pinch point, e.g., closer to the patient than to the source of the fluid, toward the patient. In this manner, a peristaltic action that is created by the rotation of the rotor drives fluid through the tubing. Such enteral feeding pumps deliver feeding fluids of differing formulation, each of which may have differing characteristics, such as any of viscosity, nutritional value, caloric content, and other characteristics, which may result in variations in flow behavior.